twisted dawn
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: opposite of twilight, jacob goes to bella's school, he's the one with the huge secret the cullens are close family freinds, what happens when Edward spills the beans ? i dont own anything plz review :D


**Eclipse spoilers **

**(This takes part in twilight but just different)**

**All of the were wolves have already became a werewolf. **

**First sight**

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down, I watched the sun as phoenix blurred past.

I stuck my hand out of the window as my arm felt the warmth.

_Hmm, I'm going to miss phoenix, and the heat. _I thought to myself.

"You don't have to do this you know sweetie." My mother told me

"I know, but I want to." I lied, but I have beginning to say it so much lately that I have been starting to believe it myself.

"Okay, but I will be back as soon as you want to come home." She told me and I nodded in agreement.

She pulled up to the airport and unlocked the car doors.

"Okay bye mom, I love you, I'll miss you." I told her whilst getting out of her car.

She walked over to where I was standing with my only suitcase and bag in her hands.

"Yes, bye I love you too honey, I'll miss you too!" I hugged her tight and she hugged me back, kissing me on the top on my head.

The two plane rides and the car ride were long and quiet.

Alone time with my father, Charlie, is always awkward, the only conversation I got was when we were back at his, well now our house.

There was a gorgeous yellow VW beetle sitting in the drive way of the house.

"Omg Charlie, I didn't know you had a car like this!"

"I don't, it's yours." He told me.

"Are you serious?!?" I screamed and thanked him a million times.

"Yea, the Cullen's, you remember them? There coming over tomorrow. One of the boys finished it up for you and I bought it of them as a home coming gift." He told me.

I recognized the name, but I don't remember anything about them.

Most of the night I spent in my room- reading and Charlie spent down stairs watching the game.

The next day was slow, well until lunch that was.

I walked into the cafeteria with my new friends. I saw mike from one of my classes earlier, he was sitting with some of his friends- I presumed- at a table.

I followed the two girls I was walking with, which I now remembered names where Jessica and Angela, to the table where mike was sitting.

I sat down with my tray of food and searched the cafeteria. That's when I saw them.

They were all the same- but so different at the same time. All of them had russet brown skin and raven black hair. Also everyone of them were unbelievably beautiful

"Who are they?" I asked Angela. She looked over to where my eyes were looking.

"Oh, their quileute's."

"Yea," Jessica continued for her,

"That's Sam and he's with Emily," she pointed to who looked like the oldest one sitting next to a girl a few years younger with scars running down one half of her face.

"Leah, Embry, Jared he's with Kim, Paul, Quil, Seth," Angela named most of the rest of them, but there was one more who I wondered who it was, he was the most beautiful out of all of them, and was very muscular.

"Oh and Jacob." She named the last one and then giggled.

"Who's Jacob with?" I asked quietly and nervously.

Jessica giggled, _again_- which was getting annoying.

"No one, he doesn't date, apparently none of the girls here are good enough."

"Yea so don't get your hopes up," Angela finished shyly.

"No, wasn't planning on it." I whispered as the bell rang.

I picked up my tray and dumped my food in the trash before heading to biology.

As I walked in the classroom I noticed almost all of the seats had been filled. There was only one open seat. Next to Jacob. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered as a felt a blush creep to my face.

I took the seat next to him quietly and I put my books down on the desk in front of me as Jake glanced over at me.

"hi, I'm Bella," I said politely and he just nodded.

We were working in partners for all of biology. I didn't mind, but my partner, Jacob, seemed to.

I moved my hand over to grab the paper and our arms touched. He was so warm, like several degrees warmer than mine.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" I asked worried

"No, I'm fine." He said flatly.

When class was over mike was waiting for me and he said he would walk with me to my next class.

"Thanks for walking with me." I said shyly when we were out side of the gym.

"No problem." He said.

Gym was slow, we played volley ball. I tried to convince them not to let me play but they were short of one player and insisted. I just tried to keep away from the ball most of the time.

After gym class I walked to the office of the school so I could hand the receptionist the letter that all of my teachers signed.

As I turned to walk in the office and Mike walked out grinning.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"Hey Bella, wanna ride home?" he offered.

"I would love to but I have my bug in the school parking lot so I can't, sorry." I saw his face drop but then he tried to but a smile on his face.

"Well, did you want to hang out some time? How about this weekend?" he asked.

"Hmm, maybe." He nodded and walked away with a smile on his face.

"How did your first day go dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"fine." I lied, she didn't look convinced.

When I got to my bug, it was almost the last car in the lot. I turned the key and the engine silently got to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, only thinking, why?

Why did Jacob act like that? He couldn't hate me already.

**Review :D :D **

Tell me what you think!!


End file.
